


1988 outsiders AU

by Girlhead26



Category: 1988 - Fandom, Hockey RPF, Outsiders, The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Feelings, Gay, Hockey, Injury, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Outsiders AU, Rumble - Freeform, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlhead26/pseuds/Girlhead26
Summary: Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews are two greasers who like each other a lot.  With the problems of living on this side of town they don't need relationship issues, so they don't address their attraction for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dallas Winston portrayed by Patrick Kane.  
> Johnny Cade portrayed by Jonathan Toews.  
> Rest of the gang like in the outsiders.  
> Darry, Ponyboy, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit

Today is the day of the big rumble between the Greasers and the Socs. Unfortunately, because of our injuries, Pat and I can't participate in it. We are both at the hospital. I thought about when I was dying in the church and Patrick came to save me. Why did he save me? I'm just a shy quiet kid that could be replaced by anything in the blink of an eye. Just ask my parents. They couldn't care less about me. But somehow, with Pat it was always different I could do the meanest thing to him and he would still care. That's why I loved him and why I cared too. 

The nurse left a while ago so I was all by myself reading gone with the wind. Then suddenly I heard a know on the door.

"Come in" i tried to say but it fell out of my mouth like a whisper. The door opened and I saw Patrick's tall figure in the doorway.

"What you doin' Pat? Shouldn't you be restin' up" I asked him as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nah I went for a smoke and figured I'd go check in on lil' ol' Jonny. So how's it goin'?" He asked me with a slight smile.

"Oh you know how it is, I've had it worse. I'm fine Pat really. At least now I get to sleep in a bed instead of that rotting lot. Even though I'm probably only worth the lot." I replied avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Shut up with that I deserve it talk! Listen, I know what it's like to have parents not care 'bout you and I can tell you that it don't mean nothing, cause at the end of the day it's your gang that sticks by you when your caught up in a murder man hunt. And I can guarantee you that us, the boys care about you a whole lot and we would go fight that church if it were alive and tell it to die." Pat answered looking Jon right in the eye.

"Well maybe your right but it's not like you would even cry if I were to die on you right now, you'd probably get over it in a minute and go catch the rumble before sundown." I said as I felt tears at the corner of my eyes, I refused to cry. I already cried in front of Pony I'm not about to do it in front of my idol.

"Don't you see Jonny? If I didn't care about you dyin' why the hell would I risk my life to save you. Jon i love you and the day you die I will too cause life just ain't the same with out you kid. I know best cause I lived it and boy can I tell you that you are the best friend a guy could ask for. I love you Jonathan I really do." Patrick leaned in and he didn't hug me, he just held me as if it was the last time he could.

"I love you too Patty" I said and then moved my head to kiss him soft on the lips. I don't know why I did that I just felt that if I didn't do it now, I would never do it. Pat didn't back away, he kissed back reassuringly.

 

"I'm gonna head on over to the rumble now, it ain't a fight if I'm not in it." Patrick said breaking off the kiss.

"Okay but be careful Pat cause I care 'bout you too" I said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jonny everything is gonna go as smooth as Two-Bits blade on a Socs neck." Patrick said with a chuckle. 

He kissed me one last time and then took off. Every time I needed him the most he left like it was nothing.


End file.
